


a wolf in outlaw’s clothing

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Includes the whole gang I’m just too lazy to tag them all, M/M, maybe ships? I haven’t decided yet, werewolf!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: John has a secret.Arthur wants to know, so he enlists the help of Javier and Charles to find out.This is basically a werewolf fic cause I’m trash for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics in progress so why not start another one :D this idea came to me when I was sleep deprived so um yeah

John had a secret. 

And it remained a secret the entire time they stayed up in the mountains. Everyone thought he was dying — hell, the scars on his face were big enough to do some serious damage — but no, that wasn’t the case.

He was changing. Evolving. Into something new and dangerous. 

No one noticed a thing until they reached Horseshoe Overlook, where Arthur would often see John disappearing on a regular basis. Every night when the moon was almost full, Marston would make some excuse to Dutch and slip out of camp. 

Arthur thought he was cheating. Or planning to run off again for another year. So one night, after doing all of his duties — a bit of hunting, dodging Uncle, listening to Dutch’s lectures on faith — he decided to follow the younger Outlaw. 

The moon was bearing down at him, refusing to tell its secrets as he saddled up his American Standardbred. After giving the golden coated horse a peppermint, he set off out of camp. Bill was on guard duty tonight, but he didn’t mention anything about John — or where he went.  
The gang came in and out of camp on a regular basis so unless someone watched Marston like a hawk, as Arthur did, no would find his actions suspicious.

“No falling asleep on the job, Bill.” He drawled, trotting past. 

Williamson gave him a single fingered salute in return and muttered. “Shut up, Arthur. How come you never do guard duty?”

“Because Dutch trusts me to do more than just hold a gun and shoot people, that’s why.” 

And with that, he nudged his horse into a gallop and rode away before Bill could even think of a comeback. 

Once out on the open plains, he paused. John could be anywhere! Arthur furrowed his brows. He could go and scope out Valentine— see if Old Boy was hitched up.

But Valentine turned out to be a bust. No Old Boy and no John. He was almost tempted to just head into the Saloon for a few drinks when he caught sight of the kid selling the newspapers. 

On the cover of the newest one was a giant canine looking creature. But that wasn’t what interested Arthur. No. It was the scars on the animal’s face. He had seen those exact scars before. On John’s face. 

Intrigued and confused, he purchased a copy of the paper.

/LARGE BEAST SEEN ROAMING THE HEARTLANDS — IF SEEN, SHOOT AND TAKE TO NEAREST SHERIFF’S OFFICE. 

A large wolf like creature has been seen stalking the Heartlands at night. Jim Taylor, who currently works as a stable boy at Emerald Ranch said he saw the animal out by the livestock, where it snatched and mutilated four of their sheep. 

“T’was huge. I-I saw it circle the ranch a couple of times, went to get ma gun and heard a loud growl. Then it vanished.”

Valentine’s Sheriff office is offering a reward of two hundred dollars for its capture, with Emerald Ranch’s owner offering an extra hundred if the pelt is in perfect condition. /

Arthur just stood there, mouth agape. Either this was one giant nightmare and it was starting to seem plausible, or John had some serious explaining to do.

He folded the paper into small squares  
and stuffed it into his satchel. — Should he tell Dutch?

Perhaps not, but he needed to tell /someone/. Preferably so that they could confirm if he was insane, or not. 

Thundering back to camp, Arthur stayed alert and on edge the entire way. The hairs on the back of his neck were telling him that /something/ was out there, yet his mind, trying to be logical, denied it all.

Only a few of his fellow gang members were awake when he returned, with Sean now replacing Bill as guard. Charles was Arthur’s first choice, but he was off doing something for Dutch with Hosea. 

Arthur hitched his horse and scouted the area; Uncle? No. Reverend? God no. That literally only left Javier, who was playing guitar by one of the campfires and singing softly to himself. 

He strolled over, fetching a candy bar along the way, and sat down beside his friend. Javier’s fingers strummed gently against the strings and he continued to sing in Spanish. Arthur didn’t disturb him, he liked hearing the other’s voice. It was easy on the ears. 

When Javier finally finished his current song, he glanced over at Arthur. “Everything okay, amigo?”

In response, Arthur pulled the newspaper out of his satchel and handed it over. Javier eyed the front cover with a raised brow. “You scared of a wolf? If you can handle O’Driscoll’s and Micah—“

“I’m not scared of the wolf!” He quickly cut in, “but does it look, uh, familiar to you at all?”

“Uh...” 

Arthur could practically feel the judgement radiating off of his fellow Outlaw. This was a bad idea. He should just snatch the paper away again and pretend none of this happened. What was he suggesting anyway? That John was a mythical beast? 

God, he was a fool!

“Wait...” Javier was still staring at the picture on the front page. He even set his guitar to one side to focus more clearly. “Those scars... they’re like John’s, aren’t they?”

Okay, Javier was equally as insane. That was good to know. 

“Exactly.” Arthur took three fingers and placed them slightly apart on his face. “In the same place too... do you see why I’m confused?”

“Could be coincidence?” 

“Well, we could /ask/ him... but he’s not here.” 

Javier scratched at his chin in thought. “We need Charles, he’s the best tracker we have. When’s he back?”

“Tomorrow I think.”

Folding the paper up and slipping it into his pocket, Javier plucked up his guitar once more and started playing another soft tune. “Then we’ll corner him tomorrow and see what he thinks.” 

“And if it’s all true?” Arthur couldn’t get the image of the beast out of his head. John could be more wolf than he originally thought! 

“Then we have a problem on our hands, brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I appreciate them :D

Arthur couldn’t sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, images of the strange beast sauntered into his mind. Its large teeth, the scars, and the completely wild and dangerous expression on its face all proceeded to give him nightmares. 

Could that /really/ be John?

After a while of restless tossing and turning, he gave up on trying to relax and decided that perhaps it was better to just stay awake until Charles returned. His feet guided him towards the campfire again and he plonked himself down. Javier was sleeping in a makeshift bed nearby.

“What if we got this all wrong and John’s actually ill?”

The Mexican grunted in response.

“I mean, that makes more sense than /werewolves/.” 

“Arthur, I swear to God... if you don’t shut up...” The rest of Javier’s words were lost to an inaudible mumble.

“Wha? What are ya gonna do?”

“Push you face first into that fire, /brother/.” 

They certainly were a loving gang.

“Is that right? Huh, maybe I’ll push you face first over my lap.”

Wait, no. That came out wrong. He didn’t mean it in /that/ way. No sir.

Ah shit.

“In your dreams, amigo. Now let me rest.”

“Alright, alright. I know y’need your beauty sleep, Escue—...Oof!”

Javier had just kicked him, right in the ribs. Arthur swore under his breath and moved a little further away. Damn Mexican could kick like a mule. 

To pass time, he fished out a piece of bread and some cheese and began putting the two together into a little sandwich—before stuffing the entire thing into his mouth. 

It was a cloudless night and in the distance, a wolf howled; the sound making Arthur’s hairs stand on end. It was sad, yet beautiful, and he found himself envying the animal because unlike him, it was free. Free and wild and away from civilisation. 

The life he truly wanted. 

Resting with his back against a log, he closed his eyes again, letting the soft sound of Javier’s snoring lull him into a much needed sleep. 

xox

The next morning Arthur was like a lost puppy, anxiously lurking near the horses. Charles and Hosea weren’t back yet and it was making him nervous. What if John attacked them? What if they attacked /him/? Neither scenario was particularly pleasant to think about. 

“Whatcha doing, Morgan?”

Fuck! He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that the voice caught him off guard, making him jump. Rubbing his chest and loudly cursing whoever it was, Arthur turned around.

Only to come face to face with John Marston.

Well, well.

“I should be asking y o u that question,” He shot back, extending one finger and prodding John in the chest. “Where’ve ya been?!”

The younger Outlaw shrugged in response. “Just went for a few drinks in Valentine.” 

He was lying. Arthur could see it. John wasn’t meeting his gaze, plus his body was all tense and twitchy. 

“Huh, really? Cause I was there too and I didn’t see you, or Old Boy.” 

“Uh,” Marston gave another shrug of his shoulders and started backing up towards his tent. “Did I say Valentine? I meant Strawberry.”

“Mhmm.” Arthur wanted to probe more, maybe get the actual truth this time, but before he could interrogate John any further, Dutch approached them both.

“Arthur, we have a problem. Micah’s been arrested.”

“I fail to see any problem there, Dutch.” Micah could stay locked up until Hell froze over for all he cared. 

“Arthur...”

“Dutch?”

“I need you to get him out. Take John with you. It’ll just be like old times!” He clapped both men on the shoulder before waltzing off again. Probably to read another ridiculous book.

Arthur flicked his attention back to John.

Maybe every cloud /did/ have its silver lining...

“Guess it’s you and me, Marston.” He teased, a little too happy at this development. John wouldn’t be able to wiggle away this time, not unless he wanted to go against Dutch. 

“Wonderful.” 

“Arthur!”

“Jesus... Now what?” John groaned. He raised a brow as Javier joined them, confusion written all over his features. Why was Arthur so popular all of a sudden?

“I, uh, I’m just letting you know that I’ll ask Charles later. About that thing. See if I can find any... leads.” Javier reported to Arthur, completely ignoring John for the moment. “Where’re you going?”

“To save Micah.” 

“Oh? Alone?” Javier’s eyes darted from one Outlaw to the other. He gave Arthur a look which clearly said ‘is that wise?’ before appearing at ease again. 

“Not totally alone. John will be gracing me with his presence.”

“I see. And if there’s any... trouble?” Javier asked; trying to act casual.

“I have a gun and my wits about me.” Arthur said reassuringly, patting the holstered weapon. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be okay too, if you were wondering.” John added, eyeing both oddly before going off to get Old Boy.

“Listen, I have a plan—“ Arthur explained when Marston was out of earshot. “And don’t look at me like that, this is the perfect opportunity to find out wha’s going on with John. Neither of us are in any rush t’get Micah out, so spending a night or two alone with him won’t do any harm.”

Javier pursed his lips, eyes skeptical. “And if he attacks you?”

“Like I said before, I have a gun.”

“So you’d just... shoot your brother?” The skepticism was growing. Arthur was half expecting Javier to invite himself along too at this rate.

“Relax, okay? It’ll be fine. Y’just go and find Charles. Get some answers.”

“Fine. But if you’re not back in a few days I’m sending out a search party.”


End file.
